Summer Camp Jaha
by AcaWiedersehen
Summary: A fun, Modern!AU of The 100. Co-Leader Clarke and Co-Leader Jaha had always been the mighty duo in charge of Camp Jaha, a summer camp for "troubled children". But, when Jaha thinks it best for him to move on with his life, Clarke finds that his open spot of Co-Leader becomes filled by a mysterious brunette named Lexa. (Lesbihonest, it's probably going to be Clexa.)
1. Chapter 1

Camp Jaha was looking for new employees to work over the summer, and as co-leader I was relatively excited to see some new faces. The past few years had the same drawn out expressions: lifeless and plain. It was about time we got some new smiles.

I, myself, wasn't one for giving kids a blinding grin. But that's why we were hiring. We needed a new co-leader and a new set of worker bees. The nicest part about this was that I had no duty in picking the fresh faces. However, at the same time this worried me. What if I wouldn't like whomever Jaha picked? Could I really stand for someone taking his place and calling themselves my equal? These were questions only time would tell the answers to.

"Clarke." The name exited Jaha's lips with a wisp of familiarity. Not bothering to fake a smile, I looked up from my paperwork with an uninterested glance.

"Yeah?"

"Good news is that I've found someone to take my spot. Bad news is that I'll be counting on you to show them the ropes as I fill out some paperwork." He gave me a nod. My brow instantly arched.

"How is that bad news?" My tone hitched slightly, showing my amusement. Jaha only grinned in response. He knew damn well why that was bad news.  
With a slight shift of his weight, Jaha made his way into the room and ushered for someone to follow. A girl, lean in nature and tanner than anyone I had seen in quite some time. "This is Alexandra, she'll be filling my spot."

I stood and gave the girl a nod, extending my hand for the taking.  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Clarke, co-leader." With one deft movement, Alexandra took my hand and gave it a firm shake. No smile played upon her lips; only a look of concentration.

I'll like this one.

Sometimes the preppy behavior and mindset of all the Worker Bees could become a little too much, so a change would be much appreciated.  
"Nice to meet you, Clarke." Her lips twitched as if she had attempted a smile, but failed miserably. My hand quickly detached itself from hers as Jaha began his small introduction.  
"Well, then. Welcome to Camp Jaha. You're job here, along with Clarke, will be to oversee all thirty of our Camp Councilors."

"Worker Bees," I interjected lightly.

Jaha simply shook his head and continued.  
"You'll do everything from picking out programs for the kids to filing Employee paperwork. It's not the most exciting job in the world, but it's pretty close." A smirk played out on Jaha's lips as he made the claim.  
"Try not to look too excited, you two." As if giving into his secret wish, I gave Jaha a quick smile, "we'll sure try."

After a few moments of absent glances, Jaha motioned for me to begin showing Alexandra around. "I'm off to finish some paperwork. Clarke, you know what to do."

As soon as he left I gave Alexandra one of my cheap smiles. "So, Alexandra? Do you have a nickname? Alex? Or..."  
She pursed her lips and gave a small shake of her head, "Lexa. I usually go by Lexa."

I nodded once in response.  
"Good to know. Clarke. Just Clarke... There isn't really anything spectacular you can chop my name into." The corners of Lexa's lips twitched slightly, proving that she was at least trying to show some human emotion.

"Okay," I breathed, "let's get this show on the road."

-

"These are the Walkie-Talkies," I began; fingers loosely wrapping around the knob that rested atop a black box. "Everyone needs to carry one, all of the time. Even in the bathroom." She smiled at that one. "If someone is having issues with a kid, they'll radio us and have us fill out an incident report. Or, we'll just take the kid and sit with them for a while." I press my lips together, "...It's just how we communicate."

"This," my hand lands on a metal tray atop my desk, "is my 'mailbox'. You have one, too, in your office. Same spot." My fingertips absentmindedly brush themselves across the tray's metal ridges. "This is where you'll put paperwork I need to do, and I'll put your paperwork in yours."  
I pause. "It works more fluidly than it sounds, trust me."

I look around the room for a few seconds, trying to spot anything else I can explain. But when I find nothing, I give Lexa a small shrug.  
"That's really it for now..." A small smile comes onto my features, "welcome to Camp Jaha."

It's the first day of work, and I find that my heart feels a little lighter than usual. I have to admit, working with someone that acts like myself is a nice change.  
My eyes quickly flick to the person in question: Lexa. She's sitting diagonally from my person, next to her pile of paperwork which lies before me. My position is reversed; my paperwork before her. It's a simple setup that takes up little space, and is more comfortable than I'd willingly admit.  
Why? I like her.  
She's an excellent co-worker, everything I had ever hoped for in a co-leader. I had taken a liking to Jaha, and luckily her work ethics mimicked his impeccably. I hope she felt the same, but her off-standish behavior (as I have come to know) is hard to read.

Suddenly, the radio beside me beeps to life.  
"I need Emma to the front desk, please." Both mine and Lexa's attention snap to the Walkie for a moment, but we soon after return our gazes to our respective paperwork.

"How's it coming?"

"Slowly. You?"

"Slowly."

"It'll end sometime, right?"

"Hopefully. Probably not."

I lightly shake my head and she presses on with her paperwork. Some sort of reaction would be appreciated, yet I find it rare to receive one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _The 100_. If I did, I would have put Anna Kendrick somewhere in there by now.

-.-.-

"... Where is she?"

"Right next to you."

_Are you serious? I'm literally in a crowd of kids. _Every _kid is "right next to me". _Hesitantly, I scan each kid and ask, "Emma? Is Emma here?"

It takes forever, but eventually a little blonde girl comes up to me and grabs my sleeve.

"Here," she hums with a smile. I return the gesture and nod, "hey girlie. Your mom is here to pick you up. Ready to go?"

After a few moments of absent glances, she nods and drags me with her. "You come with," she orders. _Where, home? Or to the front? _I find myself not asking these questions aloud due to the fear of her impending answer. "I'm sorry, I can't. I've gotta stay here with everyone else."

She huffs and puffs, but eventually lets go.

"Next time," she offers.

"Probably not," I return.

Lexa shoots me a look of… Well, I can't decipher, so I turn my attention back to Emma. "Later, tater."

"Bye," she yells before scuttling off.

I watch her leave before turning to Lexa again, "actually _being_ with the kids is different than dealing with their paperwork, huh?"

Lexa gives me a faltering smile, "out of your element?"

"Extremely. You?"

"I'm neutral either way."

_I've noticed._

"I wish I was the same," I sigh; earning a smile from Lexa once more.

"I'm going back to front."

"Alright. I'll be… Here," my hands drop to my sides, only to be taken by a chubby child named Timmy. "Miss Clarke," he starts in his slight accent, "Charles took my ball."

I sigh and drag my attention from Lexa to Timmy. Part of me wishes that she wasn't leaving. I like having someone capable of normal conversation by my side. _Only four more days until training is over_, I tell myself. Then everything will go back to normal. My desk, papers, all of it.

"Camp's ball, or yours?"

"I had it first."

I sigh. _Four more days._

Grudgingly, I drag my attention back to where Lexa had previously stood. Though, much to my surprise, she is still there; watching. A sense of both flattery and discomfort wash over me simultaneously, and I try my best to ignore her.

"Timmy, we need Timmy to the front." Bellamy's voice rings out like a sweet honey, dripping from the piece of plastic at my side.

"He'll be on his way," I promise into the radio.

Timmy gives a little bit of protest before stumbling over to Lexa's side, who takes him to the front. And for some unspeakable reason, I find myself watching her leave. She always looks so confident with what she's doing, no matter what it happens to be. Walking away, or filtering through paperwork: she's got that shit down on lock.

(Woah, not a reason I would usually swear for.)

-.-.-

"What are your plans for tonight?" Lexa's melodic voice rings out next to me in a way that catches me off-guard.

"Um…" My brows knit together as I swipe my card to sign out. "I don't think I have anything planned. Sleep. Why?"

"I wanted to go shopping for some supplies. Would you be interested in coming with?" She swipes her card now, too.

"Yeah, of course. Where were you planning-?"

"Target. It's the closest."

I nod, understanding. "Perfect. Wanna meet up there? Or…?"

The brunette purses her lips and flicks her card. "I can drive you. I'm the one asking, anyways. Is that alright?"

"Yep. Car-pooling is always…" I shuffle my feet, "...a smart decision."

She nods and I follow her out the door.

And then, for some unspeakable, un-understandable reason... it hits me.

Lexa is _perfect_, and I'm finding that I'm becoming increasingly nervous in her presence. At first, I thought little to nothing about her.

But now I'm captivated. To the point where I screw up continuously…

Example(s):

Slammed into a kid that spilled crayons everywhere because I was _distracted_ by _her._

Tripped up the stairs _twice _because I was paying more attention to her footing rather than my own

Literally looked at her and said "wow" after listening to whatever she had previously said… (I couldn't really pay attention, god knows why.) Only, It wasn't a normal "wow". It was a "wow, you're really attractive" wow. She almost caught me, but I (somehow) managed to cover it up.

All in all, I've become a hot mess around her. And I'm only now realizing why.

So when I trip while getting into her car, I make sure to add it to the mental list.

-.-.-

My hands trace a red binder as I try to resist the urge to impulse-buy it.

"This was a bad idea," I murmur.

"Why?"

"I'm going to spend a month's worth of earnings on a ton of office supplies I won't use."

"Treat yo' self," I hear her whisper.

I smile immediately. So, the Raccoon _does_ have a sense of humor. and a rather geeky one, at that. "You watch Parks?"

"Whenever it's on."

I nod, not knowing what else to say. "Well, I'll take your copyrighted advice," I promise; grabbing the binder and some dividers. She gives me a smile and I return it.

Further down the aisle, Lexa and I pick up some craft supplies for the kids as well as some new office supplies for ourselves.

"Should I go all the way and get a new chair?"

"Why not? I'll probably get one, too."

The chairs we have in the office now are cheap. Probably pulled from a garage sale somewhere. I know for a fact that hers has two broken wheels, and the whole back had come off of mine last year. A new set was a very _very_ good idea.

In no time at all, Lexa and I were exiting Target with new (and stylish) chairs and a cart of supplies. Overall, it was a good run.

"Thanks for taking me," I said.

"My pleasure. Thanks for taking the offer."

The air was quickly filled with a thick silence. Not uncomfortable by any means, just quiet. I felt like I should offer something up as thanks, but what?

"Um," I feigned looking at my FitBit for the time, "It's past six. Are you hungry?"

Lexa twiddled her keys and fingers, refusing to make direct eye-contact. "Yes, I am."

"There's a Noodles and Company around the corner. Would you like to go?" My thumb jabbed in the direction behind me.

Finally, the brunette looked up. "Yeah, sure. That'd be great."

I nodded and shut her car door. "Its not far, would you be okay with walking?"

"Of course." She smiled and mocked what I had done before, "walking saves gas money, so…"

I grinned and shook my head. "Right. That it does."

-.-.-

**AN**: That's all for now! Please review, and all of that fun stuff!


End file.
